


万万没想到的副作用

by baizangzhu



Category: Captain America(Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizangzhu/pseuds/baizangzhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇文章翻译自misspunkrock的May Include Unexpected Side Effects<br/>原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1833634?view_adult=true</p><p>感谢原作者的授权！</p>
            </blockquote>





	万万没想到的副作用

自从Steve伤痕累累的在医院醒来后，已经过去了大约5个月16天8小时。接着，自从他给自己定下搜索Bucky的私人使命后，已经过去了5个月16天7小时59分钟。并不是说Steve一直马不停蹄的在追踪他或是怎样。

Natasha在第五个月份的月初带着一副自信满满的‘你们这些男孩子们需要有人帮你们一把是吧？’的表情出现了，她一晃身闪过Steve，溜进了这个他和Sam权作临时行动指挥基地的狭窄客房。Steve没费心问她是如何找到他们的，Sam也对此全盘接受。另外，她的存在大有裨益。她有新的情报，而那些有用的情报将他们全数领回了纽约。

据说，Bucky就在这所破旧废弃的九头蛇安全屋内。已经待了有好几天了，离他动身离开前估计已时日无多。这意味着他们必须动作要快。

如果要Steve说老实话，他很紧张。或者焦虑是更准确的描述。无论哪种说法，Steve内心都极为不安。从天空母舰的那场狭路相逢后他就再也没见过Bucky，那时他扔下盾牌，拒绝与他的朋友厮杀，他掉进了冰冷的河水中却不料被一只金属手拉出了水面。

而且，虽然Steve一直都很诚实，他也不得不承认，如果他们计划抓捕Bucky的话他不知道到底会发生什么。有成千上万种可能性。假如他乐观的话，那么也许Bucky想起了一些记忆，任何记忆。或许他会先来找Steve。也可能他会自愿跟他们一起走。或者，说不定他们一接近他就会发起袭击，把他们都打得落花流水，之后逃之夭夭。

然而Steve是个现实的人，他知道Bucky不大可能束手就擒，跟着他们走。所以，那才是他准备好要面对的。他确保盾牌安全的背在身后，而Natasha又一次检查枪支配备。

“你清楚我要把他活着带回来的吧？”他问她，意有所指的看向她双手握着的武器。

“别紧张；其中一把是麻醉枪。”她举起右手中那把。“我搞到了一些效果特别强的，甚至能把你放倒。”

Steve默许地点点头。他不确定自己想知道她要如何使用它，尽管他得承认，这法子很保险。

很快，他们所有人都整装待发。他们是这样安排的：这个安全屋是一幢两层的建筑，因此Steve和Sam检查楼下宽敞的空间，同时Natasha确保楼上没人。一旦有人发现Bucky的方位（如果他还在那的话），那么他们马上通知其他人。这个计划执行起来应当不难。

当他们到达目的地时，那房子看起来就像要塌了。柔和的月光只足够让他们安静的在黑暗里穿行。一找到去往二楼的途径，Natasha就脱离他们单独行动了。虽然这房子看起来吱嘎作响，Steve和Sam还是想法找到了一条不产生噪音进去的路。一条巨大的白色楼梯分隔开了入口。Sam冲他点点头，走进左边走廊。Steve转向右边，竖起耳朵，凝神谛听。他全神戒备，准备战斗，随时都觉得冬兵会朝他迅猛袭来。

太安静了。Steve都开始认为这一次他们又没戏了。

轰然的一声巨响表示并非如此，从他头顶传来的声音听起来像木头碎裂声。

“Natasha。”Steve低声念叨，原路返回跑向楼梯。他三步并作两步，几秒钟内他就已身在楼上。在身体左边传来低沉的痛呼声，Steve转身，拔腿跑向声音传出的方向。

在走廊尽头他终于找对了地方。听起来像是有人被扔到了墙上，随之是另一声呻吟。Steve甚至都懒得检查门锁没锁，他直接一肩膀把它撞开，跌跌撞撞的冲了进去。

他做好了激战的准备，但是他环顾四周，发现已经没有必要了。Bucky意识全无的躺在肮脏的地上。一枚黑色的镖枪扎进他的脖子。Natahsa趴在他身上气喘吁吁，麻醉枪仍旧指向Bucky，以防万一他还能反扑。

Steve赶到他们身边。“你没事吧？”他问，查看她有没有受伤。

她点点头，把他挥开。“我很好，Rogers。我手腕折了，但总比另一枚穿过我腹部的子弹强。”

“我相信你说的。”Steve说，他瞥了一眼，确定Natasha没说谎，她确实还行。Steve在Bucky依然死气沉沉的躯体旁沉下双膝，以确保他也安然无恙。

接着Sam上气不接下气的冲进屋里。“我错过啥了？”

“所有大事。”Natasha边检查她手腕边说，

“很高兴知道。”Sam走向他们。“他歇菜了？”

“目前来说是。”Natasha心烦的回答。

Bucky的头发没那么长了。比他战时的发型长，但要比他最后一次见到他时短。Steve将一些污迹从他脸上擦去。他眼皮颤动，嘴角轻微抿起。看上去仿佛只是睡着了，从他身体每隔几分钟就抽动一次的方式能看出他睡得可不安稳。

“药效能维持多长时间？”Steve指着镖枪。

“应当是一个半小时。实事求是来说？我不知道。”

Nataha的说明被Bucky的低吟声打断。所有人都一动也不敢动。他们低下头，看到Bucky眨巴着睁开双眼。它们一与Steve四目相对，两人的视线就胶着在一起了。然而，Steve并没有从冬兵回视的目光中发现冰冷无情的瞪视。他的目光是充满温暖的困惑。或许他认出我了？Steve开始痴心妄想。

“好吧，这下省的我解释了。”Natasha直起身子准备对他再来一下。还没等她开枪，Steve举起一只手制止了她。从他挣扎移动的方式来看，Bucky没想要逃跑。

“你还记得什么么？”Steve轻声问道，一直保持两人彼此凝视。

你还记得我么？

Bucky表情严肃的盯着他，而他的左手，他的虚弱无力的金属手紧紧抓住Steve的胳膊。尽管他的话语含混不清，但并不影响任何人理解他接下来所说的话。

“艹，看看你；我真想像爬树一样爬到你身上。”

Steve眨眨眼。接着当Natasha和Sam在他头上捧腹大笑时脸上刷的红了。

***

他想破头估计都没想到这一出。

他预想过暴力，冬兵宁死不从的抵抗。但绝对想不到他的好朋友高的像只风筝一样，还试图对他上下其手，摸来摸去。

事实证明，第二针麻醉剂完全没有必要，因为Bucky笨手笨脚的爬起来，欣欣然的跟着Steve走。他一路上差点跌倒，Steve不得不扶着他，以免他双腿一软栽倒在地。

Bucky脸上挂着大大的笑容，懒洋洋的挂在Steve身上说，“嗯，你应该抱着我走。你能做到，显然你又大又强壮。”

Steve顶着Sam的戏谑和Bucky的失望婉言拒绝。

“那药里面究竟是啥？”他问Natasha

“我真的不清楚。不过它效果还成；目标已经被……制服。”她冲Steve莞尔一笑。Bucky虎视眈眈的看着她。

“你知道我这人从不分享，这家伙是我的。”Bucky都快贴到他身上了。

“哦，都给你，全拿走吧。”Natasha说，领着他们走出安全屋。

“对不起你说啥？”对于从Bucky嘴里冒出来的话，Steve已经越来越头大了。

“嘘嘘嘘”Bucky抬起他颤颤巍巍的手，手指擦过Steve的双唇，“别担心，我会好好对你的。”

他在Bucky的手指下面嘀咕。“我现在担心的压根不是这个。”

他们一路步履蹒跚，一点一点往车那挪。而Bucky每次一有机会就想把手伸到Steve衣服底下的行为让整个路程愈发艰辛。当然，他的一只手偷偷摸摸从Steve背上溜下来，捏了下他的屁股。

“我的个老天爷呀Bucky！”Steve受惊不小，而Bucky必须扶着墙才能站稳。

“抱歉，我手滑了。”可他脸上的坏笑一点道歉的意思都没有。

Bucky抓住两人突然拉开距离的机会，眼神上下检视Steve的身体。“你可真结实啊，不是么肌肉男？”他语气中饱含的热度让Steve不安地挪动身子。

并不是说他没有因Bucky突发的新兴趣而感到雀跃亦或反感。问题是，事实上他可能有点过于欢欣雀跃了。然而Bucky显然脑子不大清楚；因此Steve最好管住自己。

“我不认为你知道自己在说什么。”他伸出手臂，示意Bucky抓好。

Bucky兴高采烈的抱住它，再度蹭到Steve身边。“才不，我知道自己想要啥，”他仍然在慢吞吞的吐出每句话，“而我想要你钻进我的裤子里，越快越好。”

Sam又在那嘎嘎大笑，Steve只好转头去狠狠瞪他一眼。Sam死性不改的裂开嘴。“咋了？你得承认这事，”他指指Bucky——他看上去正全神贯注的凝视Steve的嘴唇，“虽然大为出乎意料，还挺可乐的。”

“不确定我会用‘可乐’这个词。”

然后Bucky决定现在正是时候给大家添点料，他低声喃喃“你这么漂亮，简直就是犯罪。”

Sam笑的停不下来，他告诉Steve，“你说得对。该死的这真是快让人乐翻天了。”

***

当他们都坐上车，Bucky的情况没有丝毫改善仍旧手脚发软。Steve怀疑他可能是装的，为了能让自己有借口像块膏药一样和Steve一起挤在后座。Sam在前面开车，Natasha坐在副驾驶。在Bucky眼里他们就跟不存在一样。

Bucky看起来似乎心中认定，既然他们坐在后座了，那么全世界人民就再也看不见他们了。他把脸埋进Steve的颈窝深深吸气。“你真好闻。”

“他可能对每个男孩都这么忽悠。”Natasha从前座评价道。

“Natasha！”Steve的警告与Bucky的话语同时响起，“我只对Steve这么说，他独一无二。”说完之后他的嘴就贴在Steve的脖子上亲来亲去，如果他还有力气的话，他亲的方式绝对可以更下流。结果呢，Bucky当下力所能及的只是在Steve的肌肤上留下东一个西一个的吻痕。

“你真的不该——啊嗷！”当Bucky的舌头也上阵助威时Steve从座位上跳了起来，他能感到Bucky闷声在笑。他的嘴开始不安分的对付Steve的耳朵。

“来嘛，我知道你可没那么不谙世事。”Bucky的右手缓慢地摸向他的大腿，“我来让你爽一把。”

Steve竭力不让自己的脸看起来像烧着了一样，他在他动手动脚之前一把攥住他手腕。“等你清醒过来再跟我说这话。”

Bucky视线下移，看向被Steve紧紧抓住的手腕，他舔了下嘴唇。双目灼灼的盯着Steve，“艹，我敢打赌如果你像这样把我按倒在床上一定火辣得要命。”

Steve差点一口气喘不上来。

他凭借自己强大的意志力才压下了那股邪火，Bucky的言语让那副场景在他脑内变得栩栩如生。

“你必须停止说这些话。”Steve松开他的手腕，不料Bucky的手指顺势从他衬衫下摆滑了进去。Steve长叹口气，捏着鼻梁。“你这是在火上浇油。”

“那你最好缴械投降。”

当Bucky的手得寸进尺的在他衬衫下游走，他发出一声微弱的惊喘。

“又不像我不想——”他的辩解被打断了，Bucky以一个被下药之人所能达到的最敏捷速度将自己的嘴唇和Steve的贴在一起，把他拖入一个格外懒散的吻中。

Bucky充满欲求的火热舌头在他嘴里。有那么一会儿他除了想再来点儿脑子根本没有别的。

“至少稍等片刻让观众都退场好吗，伙计们。该死，总以为生于一个世纪以前会让你们对行为举止的得体性更为敏感呢。”Sam大笑着说。

Steve拉开两人的距离，Bucky任由他这么做，虽然显然他心不甘情不愿。又不是说他真能阻止Steve，他现在可还是软绵绵的呢。

Steve刚要解释是的他并不像个躁动的青少年一样在后座上干柴烈火，其实他又对一个前苏联杀手出人意料的献吻感到有点喜不自胜（说起来强吻别人是正当行为么？）Natasha已经先回答了，“我不知道，Rogers一直以来给我的印象就是他有点爱现。”

“现在我有个点子。”Bucky朝他的裤腰带伸出魔爪。

Steve对Natasha怒目而视，“怎么会？你为什么会这么想？”他边一把抓住Bucky的手制止他的行径边质问她。他还得把两人十指交叉因为只要他一松手，Bucky肯定就会把他全身上下摸个遍。

“我实话实说而已。”她勾起嘴角。

Steve叹了口气，感觉心很累。他必须得做点什么。

他突然福如心至，倾身在Bucky耳边低声耳语。

Natasha和Sam都听不清他在说什么。当Bucky哼哼唧唧时Natasha在座位上转过身以确保这俩人不是真的准备来一发。她只看见Steve抬起身子，而Bucky懒洋洋的拖长调子说，“就按你说的办吧，伙计”他说这话时脸上笑容满面。

“你对他说什么了？”她问。

“哦，我并不想用我不得体的行为打扰到你们二人。”Steve答道。

Natasha冲他挑起眉，仿佛在怀疑他还能说出什么惊世骇俗的言论。不过，她还是转回身子，指示Sam一路开回旅店。

在剩余的行程中Bucky克己守礼。虽然没错他仍像胶水一样粘在Steve身上，紧握他的手好似他再也不想放开，但是除此以外他没再越界。Steve安稳坐好，不想让他挪开；他喜爱这种Bucky温暖的身躯实实在在靠在他身上的感觉。

因此，尽管有成百上千种不同的可能结局（因为Steve仍然是个老实人），他还是得承认，他或许有点想偷笑（而且真的很想笑，说真的每次你一想起这事，都会觉得太滑稽了），他很高兴事情最终能以这样的方式收场。


End file.
